Geißel
|VergGruppe=Hauskätzchen, Streuner |nament=Junges: Streuner: Anführer: |namenl=Tiny Geißel (Scourge) Geißel (Scourge) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: Bruder: Halbschwester: Halbbruder: Halbgeschwister: |Familiem=Quince Jake Ruby Socks Prinzessin Feuerstern Unbekannte Katzen |lebend=''Stunde der Finsternis, Blausterns Prophezeiung, The Ultimate Guide, The Rise of Scourge, Ein Clan in Not'' |erwähnt=''Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sonnenuntergang, Sonnenaufgang, Stimmen der Nacht, Feuersterns Mission, Battles of the Clans, Tigerstern und Sasha, Zerstörter Frieden}} '''Geißel' (Original: Scourge) ist ein kleiner, pechschwarzer Kater mit einer weißen Vorderpfote. Er hat eisblaue Augen und eine hohe Stimme, die wie zersplittertes Eis klingt. Um den Hals trägt er, wie viele der anderen BlutClan-Mitglieder, ein Halsband, das mit Katzen- und Hundezähnen gespickt ist. Seine Krallen sind mit Hundezähnen verstärkt. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Stunde der Finsternis :Eines Tages kommt Tigerstern, der damalige Anführer des SchattenClans, in den Zweibeinerort, in Begleitung von Kieselstein, einem ehemaligem Mitglied des BlutClans. Die Waldkatzen fragen Geißel, ob er ihnen helfen würde, den Wald einzunehmen. Geißel willigt ein. Als alle Clans versammelt sind, treten Tigerstern, Knochen und Geißel nach vorne. Aschenpfote glaubt, Geißel und die BlutClan-Mitglieder seien Hauskätzchen, wegen ihrer Halsbänder und seien leicht zu schlagen. Tigerstern sagt zu Feuerstern, dass jetzt seine letzte Chance sei, seinen Forderungen zuzustimmen. Feuerstern weigert sich jedoch und will Geißel daran hindern, mit Tigerstern gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Als Feuerstern ihm von Tigersterns Verbrechen erzählt, sagt Geißel, dass er darüber nachdenken würde. Tigerstern befiehlt daraufhin wütend dem BlutClan, anzugreifen, jedoch stellt Geißel klar, dass er der Anführer des BlutClans ist und seine Katzen nur auf ihn hören. Daraufhin nennt Tigerstern ihn einen Verräter. Er springt ihn an, doch Geißel kommt ihm zuvor und schlitzt ihn den Bauch auf. Tigerstern verliert alle neun Leben auf einmal. Als Tigerstern stirbt, schaut Geißel gelangweilt zu. Feuerstern ist erschüttert, auf welche Art und Weise sein alter Erzfeind stirbt. Geißel fordert den Rest der Katzen auf, die Herrschaft des Waldes dem BlutClan zu überlassen oder bis in den Tod zu kämpfen. Er gibt den Clan-Katzen drei Tage Bedenkzeit. Daraufhin vertreibt er den SchattenClan aus seinem Territorium. In der Zeit kommen Mikusch und Rabenpfote zum DonnerClan. Mikusch erzählt Feuerstern, dass Geißel eine Schwäche hat: Er glaubt nicht an den SternenClan. Bei dem Kampf wird Weißpelz von dem Zweiten Anführer Knochen getötet. Doch Knochen wird daraufhin von den Schülern des DonnerClans umgebracht, um Weißpelz zu rächen. :Im Kampf gegen Feuerstern nimmt Geißel ihm eines seiner neun Leben. Als der Anführer im SternenClan ist, kämpft Geißel gegen Wolkenschweif. Als Feuerstern wieder aufersteht, ist Geißel verwundert, da er ihn doch getötet hatte. Feuerstern erklärt ihm, dass er an den SternenClan glaubt und deswegen auch neun Leben hat. Am Ende kann Feuerstern Geißel töten und der BlutClan hat - ohne seinen Anführer - keinen Willen, weiterzukämpfen. thumb|Geißel (oben) und Knochen (unten) Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Feuerstern und Brombeerkralle unterhalten sich über Bernsteinpelz, wodurch letzterer sich an Tigerstern erinnert, der Anführer des SchattenClans gewesen ist, bis der streunende Kater Geißel, der vergeblich versucht hatte, den ganzen Wald in seine Gewalt zu bringen, ihn tötete. Mondschein :Um seinen Clan zu ermutigen, zählt Feuerstern die Gefahren auf, die der DonnerClan in der Vergangenheit bereits überstanden hat, wozu auch Geißel und der BlutClan zählen. Morgenröte :Schwarzstern plant zunächst im Zweibeinerort, dem ehemaligen Territorium des BlutClans, zu leben, da sie dort nach Geißels Tod die stärksten Katzen sein werden. Sonnenuntergang :Bernsteinpelz erzählt Brombeerkralle, dass sie froh gewesen ist, dass Geißel Tigerstern getötet hatte, als sie gesehen hat, was für ein Anführer ihr Vater gewesen war. Staffel 3 Sonnenaufgang :Auf der Clan-Versammlung, auf welcher darüber diskutiert wird, ob Sol Aschenpelz vielleicht umgebracht hat, meint Farnpelz, dass Sol keinen bekannten Grund hatte und Katzen nicht einfach so ohne Grund töten würde. Daraufhin erinnert sich Löwenglut an Geißel, der Spaß am Töten hatte. Staffel 4 Stimmen der Nacht :Er wird von Kleinwolke erwähnt, als dieser Flammenschweif daran erinnert, was man mit Bündnissen alles bestehen kann. Geißel und den BlutClan erwähnt er, um Flammenschweif daran zu erinnern, dass sie diese Schlacht nur durch Bündnisse überstanden hatten. Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission :Er wird von Sandsturm erwähnt, als sie Feuerstern Mut zum Kampf gegen die Ratten macht. Blausterns Prophezeiung :Blaupelz, Stachelkralle und Tigerpfote entdecken ihn im DonnerClan-Territorium. Tigerpfote greift ihn auf Anweisung seines Mentors an, doch Blaupelz hält ihn auf, bevor er das Junge tötet. Sie meint, dass er nur ein kleines Hauskätzchen sei. Daraufhin läuft Tiny weg und taucht nicht mehr auf. Stachelkralle ist wütend und bezeichnet Tiny als Feind und dass sie seinen Schüler nicht hätte aufhalten sollen. Sie findet das albern, da er nur ein Kätzchen gewesen ist. Mangas ''Tigerstern und Sasha In die Wälder :Tigerstern erwähnt ihn auf einer Versammlung mit seinen Clan-Gefährten. Flucht aus dem Wald :Als Sasha den BlutClan-Katzen im Zweibeinerort begegnet, drohen diese, sie zu Geißel zu bringen. Zurück zu den Clans :Er wird nicht namentlich erwähnt, aber Rostfell spricht von einem BlutClan-Kater, welcher Tigerstern umgebracht hatte. Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Zerstörter Frieden :Rabenpfote denkt an die Vergangenheit und daran, wie Geißel seinen ehemaligen Mentor Tigerstern umgebracht hat. :Als Rabenpfote von den SternenClan-Katzen Weißpelz, Blaustern und Tüpfelblatt träumt, erwähnt Weißpelz ihn einmal. [[Datei:Geißel RA.JPG|thumb|Geißel in ''Ein Clan in Not]] ''Ein Clan in Not :Mikusch erinnert sich, wie Geißel versucht hatte, Violet zu töten, welche aber überlebte. Warriors App :In der Warriors App ist unter Trivia zu lesen, dass Geißel die Hundezähne hasst, da die Zähne das Schlucken erschweren. Aber er trägt sie trotzdem, damit die anderen Katzen ihn fürchten. Sonstiges *In einem Chat wurde bestätigt, dass Geißel und Feuerstern Halbbrüder sind, da sie den gleichen Vater haben. *Geißel ist nicht in den Wald der Finsternis gekommen, weil er nicht an den SternenClan glaubt und deshalb auch keine Idee von irgendeiner Art von einem Leben nach dem Tod hat.Erin Hunter Chat 3 Teil 2 **Cherith persönlich sieht allerdings nicht, weshalb Geißel nicht dorthinkäme.Erin Hunter Chat 3 Teil 2 Familie *Mutter: Quince *Vater: Jake *Schwester: Ruby *Bruder: Socks *Halbschwester: Prinzessin *Halbbruder: Feuerstern *Halbgeschwister: Unbekannte Katzen Character Art Geißel.byTau.PNG|Streuner Geißel.RP.byTau.png|Streuner, alternativ (RA Mangaversion) Zitate Quellen en:Scourge fr:Fléauru:Бич Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:BlutClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Rabenpfotes Abenteuer Charaktere Kategorie:The Rise of Scourge Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere